$J$ is the midpoint of $\overline{CT}$ $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 9x - 9$ and $ JT = 6x - 3$ Find $CT$.
Answer: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${CJ} = {JT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x - 9} = {6x - 3}$ Solve for $x$ $ 3x = 6$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $CJ$ and $JT$ $ CJ = 9({2}) - 9$ $ JT = 6({2}) - 3$ $ CJ = 18 - 9$ $ JT = 12 - 3$ $ CJ = 9$ $ JT = 9$ To find the length $CT$ , add the lengths ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ CT = {CJ} + {JT}$ $ CT = {9} + {9}$ $ CT = 18$